Wonderwall
by Anime-05
Summary: Oi! This is a challenge from Daikari Writer's Union an' since I'm in there...yeah you get it. Anyway, total Daikari songfic here! Read and review please!!


WONDERWALL  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. This a challenge from the group I'm in: Daikari writer's Union. Check 'em out. This has been revised a little. Furthermore, I have no idea as to what I am doing. Thank you.   
  
**blah blah** =lyrics   
~blah blah~ =thoughts  
# blah blah # =flashes...you'll get it later  
  
Daisuke walked home alone after school. He decided not to walk with the other digidestined. As usual. The digidestined had drifted apart. Or rather apart from Daisuke. Daisuke looked up as it started to rain. "Today's the day," he whispered, "the day I leave."  
  
**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**  
  
'Kari hung up the phone with a concerned look. "Hm..."   
  
"What's wrong sis'?" Taichi asked from the kitchen.   
  
"I just called Daisuke's house..."   
  
"And..."   
  
"Jun picked up the phone. She said Daisuke hadn't come home."   
  
"Huh? But it's pouring rain outside. There's no way he'd still be out there."   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**  
  
Flashes of what had happened at lunch flew before 'Kari's eyes.  
  
# "Hey! 'Kari! I need to ta-" Chocolate eyes widened. #  
  
# "Daisuke! Matte!" #   
  
# A chase. #  
  
# TK tackles Daisuke. An argument starts. #  
  
# Punches are thrown. #  
  
# 'Kari breaks the fight yelling at Daisuke. #  
  
# Caught up in concern and confusion, 'Kari slaps Daisuke and yells, "What's wrong with you?!" #  
  
# Daisuke lowers his head, his spikes shadowing his eyes. He runs off. #  
  
"I've got to apologize." 'Kari leaves a confused Taichi behind as she grabs her raincoat and umbrella.  
  
**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how**  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Daisuke slips into his family's apartment and smiles slightly at a sleeping Jun on the couch. ~Sorry sis', but I can't stay here anymore...I don't belong.~ Daisuke paused to think about all the times the others insulted him and just took it with a smile and a joke. He also thought about how hopeless he felt when it came to 'Kari. ~I should have seen it a long time ago.~   
  
He shook his head. "No more." Daisuke walks out his apartment and heads to the train station.   
  
It's still raining.  
  
**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**  
  
'Kari runs with tears trailing after a run-in with TK.   
  
# "Hey 'Kari! What are you doing out in the rain?" TK walks up to 'Kari with a questioning look.   
  
"I'm looking for Daisuke."   
  
TK looks at her as if she'd lost it. "Why would you do that? Isn't he at home?"  
  
'Kari shook her head. "He's not home. I need to apologize for this afternoon.   
I didn't mean to be so, so-"  
  
"Right?" TK put in.  
  
'Kari stared. "No! I need to tell him I didn't mean it...and to confess how much I really care. I've been wrong all this time. He deserves to know."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious! What about me?! You and me?!" TK was outraged apparently.  
  
'Kari stared in shock. "There never was a 'you and me', TK. And there certainly wouldn't be one now." She started to walk away.   
  
TK grabbed her arm. "No, you're wrong. There is something between us and you know it. Let's just get you back home. Now!"   
  
"No! Let go TK! I'm not some dog you can order around!" She slapped TK and ran off. #  
  
~I don't believe that actually happened. Daisuke where are you?~  
  
The rain poured on stronger.  
  
**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now**  
  
Daisuke stood at the ticket window and paid for his ticket.   
  
"The train will be here in about 10 minutes, sir," said the ticket seller.   
  
(A/N-Can't think of the real name for it.)  
  
Daisuke nodded. He moved to sit on a bench when...   
  
**And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how**  
  
'Kari had finally found Daisuke at the station. She saw him paying for the ticket and nodding to whatever the ticket seller had said. He was sitting down as she yelled out...   
  
**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**  
  
..."Daisuke!"  
  
Daisuke's head shot up and his eyes widened as the girl of his dreams ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Her tears soaked his already-wet shirt. The rain was almost blinding now. "Hikari? What's wrong? What happened?" Despite it all, Daisuke couldn't deny his still-strong love for her. He returned the hug and held her. 'Kari told him everything, including her true feelings for him. The rain lightened a bit, but still pouring.  
  
**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you all this time. I was just scared, I guess. Daisuke, please say you'll forgive me." 'Kari looked up into the eyes of a shocked and angered Daisuke. Daisuke broke their hold. 'Kari backed away and looked down...and then back up as she heard the sound of tearing.   
  
Daisuke was tearing up his train ticket. 'Kari looked at Daisuke in confusion having thought he was mad at her. The rain lightened a bit more.   
  
"How could TK do that?! That jerk! I'd beat the crap out of him for that. What was he thinking?!" He looked down at 'Kari. "'Kari I do love you. I always have and probably, no, definitely would continue to love you no matter what you do. I forgive you and I love you."   
  
'Kari's eyes filled with tears of joy. 'Kari stood on her tiptoes, as Daisuke was taller now. He leaned down.  
  
**Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
  
"I love you," they whispered together. They kissed. After they broke apart, they started back home. Suddenly Daisuke just stopped. He looked up. 'Kari looked as well. "Hey, look."   
  
The rain had stopped. 


End file.
